A Nomad's Life
by Society of Perception
Summary: Inuyasha Samurai Champloo xover. What if Kasumi Fuu never existed? What if there was no sunflower samurai? What if there was only one woman, who was searching for a purpose and met the two who were searching for the same while running from their pasts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I EVER own Samurai Champloo or Inuyasha and to actually think that I do would be a very stupid assumption. So all you people who are really THAT stupid please piss off.**

**Chapter One:**

A lone woman walked down a dirt road, humming quietly to herself as she watched the sky. Smiling softly her muted hums soon became muted words.

_Namida ikutsu koborete__  
__Shingetsu no yoru hitotsu umi ga umareta__  
__Tooku tsumuida kotoba__  
__Kataribetachi no monogatari no naka ni_

(Many tears I shed, and of the night  
of the new moon, another tear is created  
Far in the distance, the words of this  
story are spinning around)

Soon, she had passed by the village entrance, expertly avoiding the more lecherous men and continuing on without a care in the world. She only stopped a few times to pass out coins to small, grubby children who looked as if they were dead on their feet. Their look of complete gratitude and surprise stirred her heart and she found herself smiling back.

_Mukashi dare ka ga koko de__  
__Hari sake sou na mune wo sotto hiraita__  
__Uta ni kanadete zutto__  
__Donna basho ni mo tazusaete yukeru yo_

(A long time ago, someone stood here  
here heart slowly opening up  
always singing his song  
taking it along wherever she went)

She slowly drifted through the town, pausing ever so slightly when she saw two men, one rather scruffy looking while the other a dignified samurai, sighting in a teashop while an elderly couple watched, frightened. There were others, however most of them were unconscious, likely knocked out by the men in front of her. When the two seemed to be getting a bit out of hand, she drew her own shining sword and appeared between them, kicking them simultaneously into the street.

_Kesa naide anata no naka no__  
__Tomoshibi wa tsuranari itsushika__  
__Kagayaku kara_

(Before long, the undying flame  
in you will bring us together  
as it shines in your heart)

It seemed that she had made it just in time, as the shop exploded just moments after. Racing back into the wreckage, the woman dragged the elderly couple outside and away from the fumes while a man with only one arm laughed insanely, until he saw the two who were fighting once again.

"You!" His face twisted into an unholy expression of rage when he saw the man that could only be described as a ruffian. The ruffian did not spare the furious man a glance, and simply continued to spar with the other man. Finally, as they locked blades two officials crept behind them and knocked them both out.

_Kataritsugu koto yo tsutaete yuku koto__  
__Jidai no uneri wo watatte yuku fune__  
__Kaze hikaru kyou no hi no sora wo__  
__Uke tsuide sore wo asu ni te wo toshite_

(The things I want to pass down and explain to you  
will cross over to your time, as a boat over water  
The wind that gleams in the sky today,  
I pass it onto you along with the future)

She watched without a word as they were dragged away and sentenced to torture. As the night finally came down upon them, she made her move. Under the cover of darkness, the woman crept silently into the compound. Walking casually, she stopped in front of the cell where the two men were groaning with pain. They stopped abruptly and watched her with suspicious gazes when she approached.

"Who are you?" The distinguished man asked, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his dark hair hanging in front of his face. She smiled.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She answered his question with another question.

_Yubi ni hitai ni kami ni__  
__Anata no mukou kaima mieru omokage__  
__Moshimo toki no nagare wo__  
__Saka noboretara sono hito ni deaeru_

(I can briefly see your finger,  
your forehead, your hair, in the distance  
If somehow, I could turn back the stream of  
time, I would be with you)

The men seemed to perk up at her question and crawled closer to the door of the cage. They could only barely make out dark hair and pale features, but what stood out the most was bright, burning blue eyes. The scruffy-looking one was the first to answer.

"And you would be the one to get us out? What do you want in exchange?" The blue eyes glittered.

"A fight."

The quickly muttered their agreement and a sliver of silver cut straight through the bars of the cage. Ushering them out, the woman closed the cage as best she could before climbing up the walls of the compound with the men following closely at her heels.

Silently, they ran from the governor's house and straight to the outskirts of the town, never stopping for more than a breath. Finally they made it.

The two men exchanged a glance before they suddenly drew their swords and faced off against each other. That was, before they were stopped by a lilting voice, clearer now that the pain was no longer tearing at their minds and senses.

"You two promised me a fight." The voice had a dangerous edge. The men stopped and shared a glance once more. The ruffian spoke first.

"I won't go easy on you, just because you're a woman." She gave a menacing grin in return and waited for him to make his move. Sure enough, he charged and she dodged his first swipe of the sword, jumping after to ensure that she would not be hit by his metal-plated _geta. _He stopped and grinned insanely.

"Ooh, not bad." He jumped in after her and used a combination of odd sword techniques coupled with what seemed to be break dancing. All in all, it was very unpredictable and she found herself laughing freely, something she had not done in a long time, when she noticed that her mind was completely focussed on the fight and no longer on past events that continuously clouded her mind.

_Kono sekai umarete soshite__  
__Ataerareta ara yuru namae ni__  
__Negai ga aru_

(When we're born into this world  
the names we are given, they each  
contain a wish of their own)

Just as the ruffian made a sweep with his feet that she jumped over, the woman was forced to quickly change directions mid-air when the other man joined in the fight, making a stabbing motion at the air she had just occupied moments before. He fought both her and the ruffian at the same time and before long, blood and sweat coated their bodies.

The three were left panting on the ground, the ruffian grinning, the samurai staring up at the night sky in silence and the woman humming.

"What are your names? I wish to know who gave me such a good fight." The woman asked, pausing in her humming. The two were silent before they answered.

"Mugen." Ruffian.

"Jin." Samurai.

"Ah, here they come." The sounds of yelling grew closer, as did the soft glow of fire. They barely had time to stand before a myriad of people surrounded them, spears pointing straight at their hearts.

_Itoshii egao ni kokoro ugokashite__  
__Arashi ni yura ide tachidomaru toki mo__  
__Mamoritai subete wo sasagete mo__  
__Omoi wa chikara ni sugata wo kaeru kara_

(Your beautiful smile, it moves my heart  
when I'm stuck within a storm  
I want to protect you, give your everything  
because those thoughts turn into strength for me)

Their hands were tied and they were bowed before the governor who gazed down at the two men with a smug look. He looked over the woman before smiling disgustingly.

"Untie this one. I wish for her to be a concubine." The woman glared dangerously, and her voice filled the silent air.

"You mean a woman actually married such a revolting man as you?" Mugen snickered and Jin smiled. The governor coloured a bright puce. Sputtering in rage, he finally spat,

"Never mind! I was going to let you live, however since you seem to want to die so badly, I will kill you now! Guards, Untie her and bring her to me! I will execute this one myself!"

As soon as they released her from her bonds, she grinned viciously.

"A mistake." It was a bloodbath. Mugen and Jin broke free from their bonds as well and the three killed every single person under the governor. When it was done, the woman sheathed her sword and slowly walked away.

"Oi! You never told me your name!" Mugen called after her retreating back. She looked back, puzzled, as if she had not been asked her name in a long, long time. Finally she smiled. It transformed her entire face, lighting it up with pure happiness.

_Kataritsu hi de tsutaete yuku koto__  
__Jidai no uneri wo watatte yuku fune__  
__Kaze hikaru kyou no hi no sora wo__  
__Uke tsuide sore wo asu ni te watashite_

(The things I want to pass down and explain to you  
will cross over to your time, as a boat over water  
The wind that gleams in the sky today,  
I pass it onto you along with the future)

"My name is Kagome."

And with that, she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

They split up as soon as they saw a fork in the road. They all went their separate paths, or so they thought.

Fate would not let that happen.

"What am I doing here again?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow twitching with the effort to keep her temper reigned in. She would NOT let a man touch her without her consent.

The disgusting man who wore glasses and had his hair up in a traditional _chonmage _style gave her a cold smirk. "You owe me money, bitch. You will work until you pay off your debt."

Kagome only raised in eyebrow in boredom as she sat in the red wooden cage that displayed a range of women, all who looked timid while men openly leered at them. Once in a while one of the vile man's henchmen would reach in a pull a screaming woman out, to throw her into a room with the sad, pathetic little man who couldn't get a woman on his own.

Kagome smirked cruelly. As soon as this place ceased to be interesting, she would burn it to the ground. A woman caught her interest, as she simply sat there, giving no reaction to any comments that the guards would give out once in a while. Settling herself beside the now-startled woman, she gave her the once over, taking in the resigned look.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, curiosity overcoming her boredom for a small moment. The woman smiled sadly.

"My father owes the boss a great amount of money. He did not have the means to pay, and so he offered a trade." Kagome looked at her with dull eyes.

"Ah. How boring. A child to pay for the parent's sins." The woman looked down, but Kagome raised her chin.

"If you are to be paying for his sins, then do not show them weakness. Hold your head high," she said, sighing. The woman looked at her with gratitude, as she accepted the gesture for what it was. The woman would borrow Kagome's confidence, if just for a little while.

A loud voice cut through the regular murmurs of the dimly lit room and made the women freeze up in fear when they heard the voice of the boss. Mugen came strolling up, muttering something about finally getting the defeat the 'Glasses-wearing Guy'. Kagome stared at him with a deadpan look until he turned around, feeling the weight of her stare on his back. His eyes widened.

"Ah! The weird woman with a sword!" The boss looked at her suspiciously.

"We found no sword upon her." Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, I guess she must have lost it." Kagome gave him a questioning look and he gave her a lazy grin. He levelled his drawn sword on her.

"Don't think you've gotten out of a fight! I've still gotta beat you!" He cut through the bars, making an opening. "Get your ass out here! We're not done yet!" Then a rather tall, man-like geisha stepped through, and stared down the guards, swiping at his instrument talentlessly. Kagome started to laugh when the 'geisha' threw off 'her' clothes and wiped off the gaudy makeup revealing Jin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" She laughed until there were tears in her eyes, pounding her fists against the mat underneath her. "Interesting! You are most definitely not suited for the look of a woman." Kagome finished, wiping at the tears. Jin looked at her with thinly-veiled surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"If you would observe my clothes, clearly I am here to become a harlot." Jin was about to reply, however he was cut off when Mugen abruptly attacked him. He dodged skilfully and gave Mugen his full attention.

"You again?" Mugen gave a grin.

"Ah. And you too."

They fought until the boss decided that the match was too long for his tastes. Gesturing with one hand, soldiers swarmed in until they had Jin completely surrounded. Mugen started to fight his way through while people shouted at him to stop killing his allies, and Kagome watched all the proceedings with a cool look, as if she were examining a particularly puzzling piece of importance.

It ended when Jin and the boy who had accompanied him had to retreat, the swarms of hired men too much for them to handle. Sighing, Kagome stood and kicked through the wooden bars with a bored look, startling Mugen and the boss that he was arguing with. She stepped out and did not even bother to look at the frightened boss, who was calling for her capture once again. Kagome kept her eyes on Mugen.

"Of all the men you could have served, you chose to serve this scum. I'm disappointed Mugen." He felt shame rear its ugly head within him and found himself spitting back venomous words.

"You're one of his whores!" Her expression did not change, but her disappointment shone through in her eyes. Kagome turned away, slicing off the henchmens' arms that reached for her. She walked away from him, heading towards the door calmly and letting it slam shut and causing everyone there to wince.

Somehow, Mugen felt that he had missed something very important.

* * *

"Place your bets!" Kagome called out blandly, inwardly rolling her eyes. Somehow she had been roped into becoming the dealer between the two men, rolling the dice in the bamboo cup provided. The dice flew past the cup, rebounded off the walls and landed in the area provided, not a glance given as Kagome covered up the dice before anyone on either side could cheat.

Even with the monotonous job that she had been forced into, it was very amusing to watch Mugen and Jin's reaction to her random appearance, one they had not expected once again. Jin's boss looked contemplative before stating seriously,

"Even."

Mugen's boss sweats a little however, he confidently calls out, "Odd!"

Kagome slowly lifted the cup and lo and behold, there are the two dice, a three and a four. Odd.

"Yes!" The victory cry was cut short however, when Jin's boss took out a knife and committed _seppuku _(stabbing yourself in the gut basically...) in order to maintain his honour. Just as the only remaining leader was left, he declared war against the other gang, only to be cut down by his other bodyguard himself.

"I have been fooled for too long by your ways." The man stated with a deep voice before he faded away, like so many others did that night. Jin talked quietly with a small boy, the same boy that had been with him when he had invaded the brothel. The small boy nodded and took off with purpose, leaving the three alone in an awkward silence. Kagome surveyed the surroundings with a dispassionate look before turning and striding out; she had a promise to keep.

* * *

She hummed _Karitsugu Koto _under her breath as she watched the flames lick the building, women streaming out in swarms. Most however, chose to burn in the flames, grief and disgust tearing at their minds until they were merely a shadow of who they used to be.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked, and Kagome lazily looked behind her.

She smiled sinisterly. "I'm ridding the world of more filth."

Jin and Mugen glanced at the burning building and saw that there were still women inside. "Wait!" Jin ran forwards, intent on getting them out of the fire, but Kagome threw out a hand in front of him, blocking him from going into the flames.

"They do not wish to be saved," Kagome spoke, her eyes dull as she answered his unasked question. "They would rather burn in the flames than live."

The trio stood staring at the flickering fire for a moment longer. Then, Kagome turned her back on the building that she had destroyed before walking away. It was time to move on.

As she walked, she gave no indication that she even noticed the two extra sets of feet that followed her.

Nor did she question the two men when they flanked her on either side, providing her with quiet company.

_Itoshii egao ni kokoro ugokashite  
Arashi ni yura ide tachidomaru toki mo  
Mamoritai subete wo sasagete mo  
Omoi wa chikara ni sugata wo kaeru kara_

(Your beautiful smile, it moves my heart  
when I'm stuck within a storm  
I want to protect you, give your everything  
because those thoughts turn into strength for me)

As they reached the outskirts of the town, Kagome turned back and just gazed at the town. Mugen and Jin didn't speak a word, choosing to leave the woman in her thoughts. Muttering a silent prayer, Kagome left a blessing on the town and left into the night.

* * *

"How much for the staff?" Kagome asked, lightly holding it in her small hands. It was a simply staff of polished metal, gold in colour with a top of curved blades; each blade had a multitude of rings hanging off of them, jingling with each step she took.

It reminded her so much of Miroku.

Gently, Kagome clutched the pink jewel that hung off of her neck, cradled in the hollow of her throat as her memories overtook her.

"Miss?" The old shopkeeper's voice drew her out of her reverie that she had unknowingly fallen into.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked softly. When the shopkeeper named his price once more, Kagome took out her pouch that was filled with gold and tossed a few pieces to him, paying the price ten times over.

"Miss? This is too much, I couldn't possible accept-" Kagome left before he could even finish his sentence, leaving him staring after her with the gold in his hands. He smiled at her back.

"Bless you."

"What's with the stick?" Mugen's rough drawl sounded in her ears. Kagome let her eyes shift lazily towards him.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about." Together they walked back to where Jin was waiting at the restaurant and sat down. Mugen immediately dove into the feast, courtesy of Kagome while Jin and Kagome ate at a more sedated pace.

Suddenly a plate of _dango _was placed in front of Kagome, who looked up at the waitress with confusion. Said waitress smiled. "It's from the gentleman over there," she said, smiling and pointing over at a pale man with dark hair pulled into an updo.

Seeing the waitress' introduction, the pale man stood and made his way over to Kagome, smiling.

"Hello. My name is Morinobu Hishikawa. I'm sorry for my abruptness, however I was wondering if you could help me with something." As he spoke, Kagome merely lifted an eyebrow, as if she was asking him to get to the point. "I am a novice artist, and I would like you to model for one of my _Ukiyo-e_."

Kagome let her gaze slide from the artist's face, as if he held no more interest for her.

"No thank you." Her tone was dismissive. Leisurely, she stood and left, throwing a couple of gold coins onto the table.

"Oi! Woman! Don't just leave us here!" Mugen yelled, running after her. Jin followed, stopping to bow politely.

"Ah..." Hishikawa's eyes were wide and he was left standing there in shock. "Wait..."

Kagome strolled through the town, browsing through the merchandise the shops held. She stopped at one book store that displayed many paintings and Kagome's memory reminded her that it was _Ukiyo-e_, one of which Morinobu had wanted her to pose for. Her attention was drawn to one of the few paintings that didn't hold a near-naked woman.

The painting featured a cherry blossom tree, with pink petals drifting serenely across the bright blue sky. It was singularly beautiful.

"Beautiful..."

"Oh? Thank you!" That Hishikawa artist had somehow reappeared next to her and smiled.

"You painted this?" Kagome asked. He nodded, but his smile seemed slightly melancholy.

"_Ukiyo-e _isn't really recognized yet as a serious art, however the time of _Kabuki _is slowly ending. _Ukiyo-e _and amateur artists will fill that gap." His face was dead-serious.

"And I intend to be a part of the new wave of art."

_Kataritsu hi de tsutaete yuku koto  
Jidai no uneri wo watatte yuku fune  
Kaze hikaru kyou no hi no sora wo  
Uke tsuide sore wo asu ni te watashite_

(The things I want to pass down and explain to you  
will cross over to your time, as a boat over water  
The wind that gleams in the sky today,  
I pass it onto you along with the future)


End file.
